zorkfandomcom-20200215-history
FrobozzCo International
FrobozzCo International is a vast conglomerate of thousands upon thousands of companies. It produces everything from aardvarks to zwieback and its motto is "You name it, we do it". Founding It can trace its origins to the Frobozz Magic Construction Company and Frobozz Magic Cave Company, formed at the behest of King Duncanthrax in 668 GUE, in order to enlarge the underground caverns of the Eastlands. Affiliated companies, such as the Frobozz Magic Dirt Disposal Company, and the Frobozz Magic Underground Sewer Installation Company, soon followed. The same year, FrobozzCo International was formed as a parent company for the burgeoning subsidiaries perhaps by J.B. Frobozz Peak By 743 GUE, there were more than 17,000 subsidiaries and a young entrepreneur John D. Flathead graduated from the Borphee Business School. John D. founded Flathead Industries to invent other companies, which it would then sell to FrobozzCo. Within three years, Flathead Industries had an annual income of 80 million zorkmids. Eventually, the conglomerate decided to buy FI, renaming it the Frobozz Magic Company Company. John D. became one of FrobozzCo's 39,000 vice-presidents and was quickly able to become Chairman of the Board, as would nine future generations of his descendants. When John D.'s older brother Dimwit Flathead became king, FrobozzCo received every contract for Dimwit's incredible projects. Hundreds of new subsidiaries were formed daily; in 778 GUE 18,000 additional companies were formed or taken over. FrobozzCo proclaimed that it produced everything from aardvarks to zwieback. John D. Flathead's longtime goal was for FrobozzCo to control every single zorkmid of commerce in the Great Underground Empire. This was realized in 789 GUE when the lone holdout, a small rutabaga farm in Mithicus, finally sold out to FrobozzCo. This financial explosion led to the construction by the Magic Cave Company of a huge 400-story FrobozzCo HQ building in Flatheadia in 781 GUE. It was designed by Frank Lloyd Flathead and was easily the tallest, most impressive building in all of Quendor. Decline However, in 883 GUE the Curse of Megaboz destroyed Flatheadia, forcing FrobozzCo to relocate their headquarters to Borphee. The First Dungeon Master indirectly caused the destruction of the Flatheadia headquarters and was rewarded by Megaboz with a controlling share of FrobozzCo's stock. Despite this puzzling political situation FrobozzCo thrived right up through the end of the Age of Magic. The company made a killing in the fall of 966 GUE by issuing a Special Crisis Edition of their Magic Catalog to convince people that even at a time when magic was failing, FrobozzCo wouldn't fail them. In this catalog they proclaimed the official FrobozzCo business philosophy: "Sell good magical aids at a reasonable profit, treat your customers like super enchanters, and they'll always come back for more." Subsidiaries *F.M. Cave Co.: The first and largest subsidiary formed to implement Duncanthrax's massive tunneling project. and the ambitious Great Underground Highway system. It is now an umbrella for a wide range of undeground construction projects. After the completion of the Royal Museum, it increased its staff for the FCD and volcano projects. It built the FrobozzCo HQ in Flatheadia. It has won a vast amount of honors including the Dirtiest Shovel in the Great Underground Empire award. *F.M. Construction Co.: Formed by Duncanthrax to enlarge the caverns. One of their works was the FrobozzCo HQ and the unfinished Rockville Estates. *F.M. Dirt Disposal Co.: One of the first companies, evidently to facilitate the work of the previous company *F.M. Underground Sewer Installation Co.: One of the first companies, obviously made to install sewers in the underground caverns. *F.M. Company Co.: Originally Flathead Industries created to invent companies and sell to FrobozzCo, eventually bought by the conglomerate. *F.M. Writing Paper Co.: Their profits soared thanks to Ralph Waldo Flathead's many long essays. *F.M. Homing Pigeon Co.:Produced clay pigeons which teleport their holder to the location of the perch. One of their employees was Belznork Gibblewitz. *F.M. Snowmaking Equipment Co.: Had their factories in the Gray Mountains. *F.M. Clown Nose Co.: Provided Barbazzo Fernap's clown noses. *F.M. Passage Co.: Produced portable magic passages which can be installed on a wall. They were provided to the F.M. Construction Co., used during the construction of the Rockville Estates. *F.M. Toboggan Co.: Provided the toboggan of William Randolph Flathead *F.M. Squid Repellent Co.: Provided repellents for giant squids. *F.M. Inquisition Numbered Ticket Co.: Provided the tickets to the victims of the Inquisition. *F.M. Vial Co.: Produces 4-gloop and 9-gloop vials. *F.M. Biography Publishing Co.: Published "The Lives of the Twelve Flatheads". *F.M. Book Co.: Published "The Great Underground Empire: A History" and "A Traveller's Guide to the Great Underground Empire". *F.M. Calendar Co.: Published the Flathead Calendar *F.M. Day Co.: Owns the weekday FrobTR. *F.M. Month Co.: Owns the month FrobuaryTR (formerly Fidooshiary) since 817 GUE. *F.M. Royal Yacht Co.: Constructed the Royal Yacht in the Lake Flathead. *F.M. Bathysphere Co.: Constructed the diving bell of the Royal Yacht (designed by Jacques Yves Flathead). *F.M. Trunk Key Co.: Constructed the rusty key that appears magically in the Fublio Valley quarry, used to open Megaboz's trunk. *F.M. Encyclopedia Co.: Published Encyclopedia Frobozzica. *F.M. Encyclopedia Research Co.: Compiled the entries of the Encyclopedia Frobozzica. *F.M. Encyclopedia Illustration Co.: Provided illustrations for the Encyclopedia Frobozzica. *F.M. Encyclopedia Accuracy and Verification Co.: Double, triple and quadruple-checked the facts of the Encyclopedia Frobozzica entries. *F.M. Gunk Co.: Produced all-purpose gunk sold in tubes. *F.M. Boat Co.: Produced inflatable magic boats as the one found at the base of Flood Control Dam #3. *F.M. Hotel Co.: Owned the Borphee Inn. *F.M. Tweezers Co.: After a Zm652000 market research survey revealed a widespread need for high-quality technologically advanced teezers, several years of planning and development followed. Around 778 the F.M. Tweezer Model A-1 was ready to be produced for a Zm0.29 retail, and after its success in test markets, the Model X-1 would follow, retailing for Zm0.89. The same years the company planned for six more models and various add-on accessories. *F.M. Spell Co.: Having a steady growth since 758, its primary customer had been the Enchanters Guild until the invention of self-casting spell scrolls created a new widespread market of magic technology. In 778 its sales increased 11% and broke the record of inventing 4 new spells during the course of the year. *F.M. Scroll Rack Co., F.M. Spell Book Co., F.M. Scroll Mailng Tube Co.: created in response to the growing demand for magic spell accessories. *F.M. Grue Repellent Co.: One of the fastest growing divisions. The product contributed to the 31% drop of the grue population around 778. The New Iproved Repellent has a new G-17 additive which can bemade from ordinary sand. It increased its efficiency by 45%, lasts longer, requires fewer sprayings and most grues will not approach within 70ft of someone sprayed. Initially produced in the regular old socks/burning rubber odor, 7 new odors were added (rotting eggs, dead fish, swamp gas, three-week-old meatloaf, gym locker, wet dog and mint). In association with the Noseplugs Co., they begun the Free-Noseplugs-With-Every-Can campaign and in one month sales were increased by 92%. In a joint packaging effort with the Lantern Co. they produced the Frobozz Anti-Grue Kit *F.M. Noseplugs Co.: In association with the Grue Repellent Co., they begun the Free-Noseplugs-With-Every-Can campaign. *F.M. Lantern Co.: In a joint effort with the above, they produced the Frobozz Anti-Grue Kit Others F.M. Aardvark Co., F.M. Abacus Co., F.M. Abbreviated Dictionary Co., F.M. Abdominal Exercisor Co., F.M. Abode Co., F.M. Abrasives Co., F.M. Absorbent Toothbrush Co., F.M. Accessory Co., F.M. Accordian Co., F.M. Accoutrement Co., F.M. Acid Co., F.M. Acne Repellent Co., F.M. Acoustical Food Co., F.M. Acoustical Tile Co., F.M. Actuarial Table Co., F.M. Additive Co., F.M. Adhesive Co., F.M. Adobe Brick Co., F.M. Adpoidz Co., F.M. Advertising Agency, F.M. Afghan Hound Co., F.M. After-Shave Co., F.M. Airplane Co., F.M. Air Pump Co., F.M. Algae Food Co., F.M. Alkaline Battery Co., F.M. Allergy Remedy Co., F.M. Alligator Shoes Co., F.M. Amoeba Co., F.M. Amulet Co., F.M. Android Co., F.M. Apple Co., F.M. Apron Co., F.M. Aquarium Co., F.M. Aqueduct Co., F.M. Arch Co., F.M. Armchair Co., F.M. Arrow Co., F.M. Art Appraisal Co., F.M. Artificial Frog Co., F.M. Arvix Co., F.M. Asphalt Co., F.M. Automatic Machinery Co., F.M. Auxiliary Machinery Co., F.M. Avocado Co., F.M. Bagpipe Co., F.M. Baldness Cure Co., F.M. Balsa Wood Co., F.M. Banana Co., F.M. Banking Co., F.M. Barometer Co., F.M. Barrel Co., F.M. Basket Co., F.M. Bat Food Co., F.M. Bathrobe Co., F.M. Battery Co., F.M. Bazooka Co., F.M. Beachball Co., F.M. Beard Grooming Accessories Co., F.M. Beetle Trap Co., F.M. Belly Dancer Agency, F.M. Belt Co., F.M. Beverage Co., F.M. Bicycle Co., F.M. Bilkwishum Co., F.M. Billboard Co., F.M. Binocular Co., F.M. Biscuit Co., F.M. Bitter Frook Co., F.M. Blackboard Co., F.M. Blanket Co., F.M. Bleach Co., F.M. Blinker Co., F.M. Blister Packaging Co., F.M. Blizzard Co., F.M. Blood Bank, F.M. Blotter Co., F.M. Blouse Co., F.M. Blubber Co., F.M. Blueberry Pie Co., F.M. Bludgeon Co., F.M. Blue Jeans Co., F.M. Zwieback Co.All mentioned in John D.'s letter Companies *glove *cloak *food *bottomless pit bomb External links *FrobozzCo Subsidiary Companies References category:groups